Secrets
by booksluvtea
Summary: Secrets aren't uncommon in Harry Potter's life. Some secrets you keep to protect your friends, some to protect yourself. When the secrets co-exist sometimes they can be unbearable, leaving you with nothing but faith. Faith that someone is there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, Nor do I make any money off this. They belong solely to the auther who thought them up which isn't me. If I had I can assure you that many things would have worked out differently and it would not be a childs book.**

**This is goint to be a two shot.**

**Slash Harry/Draco**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Secrets aren't uncommon in Harry Potter's life. Some secrets you keep to protect your friends, some to protect yourself. When the secrets co-exist sometimes they can be unbearable, leaving you with nothing but faith. Faith, that in the end someone will always be there.**

Harry sighed while looking at his reflection. He started at the top, his inky hair falling in random directions. The tips of his bangs partially covered his eyes and glasses. The glasses were black, and held together by a ridiculous amount of tape.

Harry then moved on to his eyes, staring lifelessly. They roamed down taking in his Elvin features, which to him was more gaunt than Elvin.

Down to his ragged oversized clothes. The collar of the shirt so large it fell from one shoulder to expose his collarbone. Baggy pants cinched at the waist as tight as they could go. Yet they still barely clung to his hips. Even further to his toes, which were covered by ratty tennis. Harry sighed again, grabbing his robe to cover up his humiliation.

_**Pain hardens, and great pain hardens greatly, whatever the comforters say, and suffering does not ennoble, though it may occasionally lend a certain rigid dignity of manner to the suffering frame. **_- Antonia S. Byatt

He knew that money was coming out of his ears. That he could buy new clothes had often entered his mind. The Dursleys though, would either burn the new clothes or try and take the money. To Harrys' mind, it just wasn't worth the effort. He walked out the bathroom, his carefully constructed mask in place. Hermione could see through it, Ron on the other hand…. wouldn't know fake if it hit him in the face. Harry Really did love his best friends, but he wanted someone of his own. Voldemort was dead and truth be told he didn't have to be here anymore.

Since Sirius' death he had Grimmauld Place. It was a decrepit house, tarnished in darkness. He also inherited the slightly insane house elf named Kreacher. If he had his way Kreacher would have been packed and shipped out before you could say "snitch".

Unfortunately Hermione's S.P.E.W was still going strong (for her at least). She would have had his head for sending him out in the world without trying to give him some proper care. She pointed out the fact that Kreacher held secrets that Harry wouldn't want spread around. Many that could prove disastrous for him if they were found out by certain members of society.

_**Believe me, every heart has it's secret sorrow which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad.**_ - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

Harry sighed again and rang his delicate fingers through his hair. There was no point in crying over spilled milk and he was leaving this house tomorrow anyways. Gone were the days of being no more than a slave. Being here simply brought up bad memories, memories that he had no use for. A wry grin twisted his lips as he headed for the door.

'_I wonder what they would do if they knew how I really am,'_ thought the youth, '_Maybe, just maybe it is time to be myself. It would be interesting to see who would stick around.'_

Harry watched as his best friends made goo goo eyes at each other. They were so caught up in their own world that Harry felt a little like a third wheel. He had decided it was time to let them in on one of those disastrous secrets. Not now though, Ron would be very angry when he told him. His best mate had this image in his head, one where he would marry Hermione and Harry would marry Ginny. It would be a neat little package and then they could all be family for real. The slight hitch to this plan… Harry was gay. He had no interest what so ever in Ginny.

**"Stupidity is a talent for misconception." Edgar Allan Poe**

Harry suspected that Hermione already knew this secret as she had hinted many times. It would make the conversation move a little smoother since she would be in his corner. It also helped Ron was so in love with Hermione he would practically do anything for her. That included growing up and being a mature adult.

Diagon Alley was a little too crowded for Harrys' liking. He bore it though because they needed the course books and materials. Nostalgia coursed down his veins, it would be their last year together. For the first time they could behave like normal students. The Gryffindor smirked at this thought. Well not normal per se but something close to it.

The expression blanked in the next second. Before him stood one that he had hoped would not be seen for at least another week or so. Draco Malfoy was a half foot away. Facing the bookshelves he had obviously not seen Harry yet. And Harry was going to keep it that way for now. Simply because the second half of that little secret was he was irrevocably in love with the stupid ferret.

'_Of course, HE would be here,'_ Harrys' brain muttered, _'A place and time where you aren't wanted and you had to show up. Damn cosmic irony.'_

Sadly, for Harry at least, Ron had caught sight of the Slytherin. Now although the blonde had actually been a good guy, the youngest Weasley male still hated him.

"Oh great Malfoy," Ron muttered looking agitated, "Just what we need to deal with the ferrety git."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs sharply, a disapproving expression upon her face. It succeeded in making her boyfriend wince but did not stop Malfoy from hearing.

"What was that Weasel? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you, you see I don't speak stupid and sadly that is all you can speak."

A slow smirk stretched across the blondes' face, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I suppose I could try to dumb myself down and speak in smaller sentences, but I think I find it more entertaining watching you sort through the words. If only to have Granger translate it for you in the end."

Harry observed that Malfoy hadn't noticed him yet. Taking that in, he let his eyes wander the Slytherins' body. He had grown a few inches over the summer, nothing to drastic. Leaving his archrival at a decent height of 6'ft, soft looking blonde hair fell straight. Covering an eye and the tips of his ears, only to be cut short in the back. Harrys' fingers itched to run through that soft hair. The usual cruel set of his mouth had relaxed giving him a softer look, it helped that his face had filled in and his chin not so pointy.

Instead of being chips of ice, his eyes had softened into a mercury color. Long dexterous fingers gripped a potions book at his side. Malfoys' other hand came to rest at his elbow, arm folded across his chest. Harry shook his head slightly. He couldn't afford to get caught up in some fantasy that would never happen. His mind jolted to the present when a smooth voice called out to him.

_**The most painful thing is to be sitting right next to the person you love most, but never being able to let them know.**_ **- Unknown**

"And of course where the Weasel and Granger are, scarhead is sure to follow. Tell me Potter do you not have a life? Or is there something you need to get out of the closet about?"

Harry went rigid before allowing his muscles to relax. There was no way that the Slytherin knew one of his secrets. He was simply being paranoid.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy. Just because I have better things to do than sit around and think up insults all day, doesn't mean I don't have a life," was coolly responded.

Harry was slightly proud of the fact that his voice did not shake.

The blonde simply sneered at him before walking away; if Harry didn't know better he would have sworn to see something in the others' eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione softly questioned under Rons' curses towards the Malfoy.

He turned his head slightly in her direction then shook it slowly. He didn't want to talk about it now, least of all when Ron was right there.

Harry watched as a blonde head disappeared into the crowd outside the shop. _'Soon,_' he thought,_ 'soon I will tell them and maybe him as well.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters!**

**This does have a lemon in it, I do apologize if its not good its my first time writing one.**

**Enjoy.**

One could blame the weather, rain slashing down upon the windows. Howling through the halls and causing the normally comfortable castle to feel slightly eerie. Lightening cracked the sky, lighting up the Great Hall, and thunder shook the walls. 'It's a depressing day,' Harry mused, 'Fits in a morbid, ironic sort of way.'

Last night went better than he had expected. Hermione's reaction was one that he had anticipated but Rons' was a surprise. Harry had expected more adversity from him, but he had proven him wrong. It seemed being attracted to the same sex was not as controversial as it was in the muggle world.

There was slight tension when Harry mentioned who it was that he was attracted to. Hermione could be heard muttering about opposites attract and fine line between love and hate. Ron had sat there still as stone, his face for the first time completely unreadable to Harry.

Air rushed out of his nose before he allowed that he could see this would have happened eventually and that because he loved Harry, he would behave when it came to the ferret. Ron made sure though that Harry knew he would never be nice to the Malfoy, but he would be accepting to their relationship. If they ever had one that is.

Harry was shocked out of his memory when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "What," he was slightly irritated because it was still early in the morning, and it bloody hurt when she did that.

Hermione didn't respond she simply gestured slightly with her chin towards the Slytherin table. Puzzled he lowered his head till he could look through his bangs. The boy who held his affections was staring at him, an almost curious look upon his face. The pug faced girl glued to his side whispering into his ear. _'Parkinson,'_ his mind supplied to him, _'her name is Pansy Parkinson.'_

Harry carefully studied his rival. Noting the differences he'd seen before the school term as well as new things as well. Draco, Malfoy he corrected himself, seemed more open. Nothing too noticeable but there was something there that just made him more approachable. And judging by a quick sweep of the hall, he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Harry focused once more upon the Slytherin and his companion, his eyes narrowing slightly at the hand upon the blondes arm. He knew that he had no right to be possessive, especially over something that wasn't his. Yet the urge to rip that delicate looking hand was growing stronger by the second. Harry swiftly switched his view elsewhere less that fantasy becomes a reality.

Hermione leaned over, her mouth barely grazing the edge of his ear, "I think someone's jealous," her whisper taking on a sing song quality.

"Am not," Harry gritted out between his teeth.

"Not you silly!" She huffed, "I'm talking about that stupid git your so fond of."

Harry allowed himself to gaze over at the Malfoy again. Only to take a breath of shock when he saw the glare pointed in his direction.

"What the hell is he glaring at," he asked her in confusion.

The only response was an incredulous expression taking over his best friends face.

"Are you serious?" Hermione's voice hissed out," Can you not tell the way he looks at you? The way he acts now days? The fact that he is trying to be a different person? That he wants to be nice?"

Harry furrowed his brows in thought. No in truth he hadn't given Malfoys new change much reflection. He was vaguely aware that Malfoy had done a one-eighty so to speak in his personality, but he was still arrogant, still a prick. Abruptly he realized what Hermione had first said.

"What do you mean 'the way he looks at you'?"

The bushy haired girl just shook her head, "If you can't figure it out then I'm not going to tell you."

The Gryffindor's eyes wandered back and forth from the Slytherin table the rest of the night.

When Harry was little, he learned what would keep him safe the longest. He was shy for the most part, and not very trusting. Oh yes, he could make it seem like the other was a very good friend and chat with anyone about anything. Yet coming away from the conversation, if the other person realized it, they didn't actually learn that much about Harry himself. Just useless facts that had no bearing or meaning to his life.

The only ones he trusted with everything were Ron and Hermione, and even then they were kept out of the loop. It depended on the situation, and the information that would be given out. He had hidden his fascination with homo erotica since the fourth year. After the kiss with Cho he had realized a few things.

That was a very bad idea, especially the timing.

Kissing her had done nothing for him and somewhat put him off girls.

He found his focus sliding more towards boys and boyish looking girls than buxom women.

With this in mind, he had come to the conclusion women just wouldn't do it for him. More interested than ever, Harry decided to do a little research. Hermione wasn't the only one who liked to learn about new things.

Getting a hold of the information on the other hand, was going to be a search. He knew that almost anything could be found in the Hogwarts library, but books like this? Well in any case the search would be fun.

And within those years since, he became more knowledgeable. It wasn't like he was going to get "The Talk" from anyone. It probably hadn't crossed their minds that Harry Potter wouldn't have gone through that embarrassment with his relatives. The adults in his life gave those excuses of human beings more credit than they deserved.

Harry amended this thought slightly; they had kept him alive after all and gave him the basic necessity, even if it was done grudgingly. He snickered when Ron had come up to his room one night bright red. He had stuttered, only to shake his head and groan that Harry didn't want to know. It was also hilarious when, after break one year; Hermione had come back and would look neither Ron nor Harry in the eye for two weeks after.

Back to the point at hand, yes Harry knew all about sex, especially between males. _'Knowing and actually experiencing are two different things,'_ he mused to himself.

With a small smirk unknowingly tainting his lips, he wondered if knowing about it but still being a virgin made you more…. wanting, than someone who was experienced but deprived. Would those little fantasies that haunted him at night be more vivid with experience behind them? Or the lacks of said experience torture him more with the unknown?

Harry trembled faintly at the remembered caresses he had experienced within his dreams. The feel of those artistic fingers painting a picture upon his body. Skill that drove him to begging and pleading, soft whimpers escaping his lips as he fought them back.

Harry bit his full lips in reality, those same whimpers wanting to escape him. He shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to get lost in daydreams, no matter how much he wished too. He made himself focus on the professor's voice. Letting himself be distracted by the Goblin Rebellions of who cares when.

He covertly glanced around hoping no one had noticed his little by play. Nodding to himself he noted that everyone was either indulging in more sleep, or as in Hermione's case, taking notes. Harry stiffened when he noted that not everyone was doing this though. One person was staring directly at him. An amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, Draco Malfoy let it widen when he caught Harrys' eye.

'_Oh no!'_ Harry panicked, _'Please say he didn't see me! This is not good, not good at all!'_

Sadly his prayers were not answered by some divine being. They were answered by the mercury-eyed boy himself.

"Nice show Potter," Malfoy breathed near him, "I wonder what a full act would be like."

The petite raven gasped in shock and fear. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he quickly excused himself and beat a hasty retreat. It's not like Binns would notice anyways.

His feet led him to the Room of Requirement. History of Magic was the last class of the day and he wasn't feeling too hungry at the moment, so dinner was out of the question.

'_What do I do?'_ the emerald-eyed boy shrieked within his mind, _'He is the last person I want to know about my sexuality! This is going to get out all over school! I don't care if it is accepted in the Wizarding World, I can't believe this happened!'_

Harry was so lost within his mind he didn't notice the door open and close behind him. He didn't even notice when the room's interior design changed to something of a different atmosphere.

Draco Malfoy was many things. He would also be the first to tell that he was in no way a nice person. Sitting upon the bed watching his green eyed imp pace, he wondered how long it would take said imp to notice him. He knew of the looks Harry had sent him, every blush, and every glazed look in the raven's eyes when he was mentioned.

He watched, patient that he would get his chance to strike. Wanting to see how long his little Gryffindor fought temptation. Unfortunately, the blonde's patience had wane thin, he wanted the little lion. He wanted him now.

Draco's robes were already lying across the foot of the bed; he had stripped them before he sat. Now he slowly undid his tie. Never taking his eyes from his pacing prey in front of him. He let the tie slip from his fingers; it was time to play a little game with his beauty.

The tall aristocrat crept behind the boy who lived, fastening his arms around a small waist. Pulling that small body against his, feeling every dip of Harry's back against his front, that cute derrière pushed tightly against his groin. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat. Not being able to help himself, Draco rocked forward slightly before he spoke.

Harry continued to fret as he paced. He couldn't seem to hold himself, and lost in panic, he didn't see the danger he was in. Not until he was locked in an iron embrace, with something nestled firmly against his behind.

He gasped in shock, then bit back a groan as that something rocked against him. Tilting his head back, he let his jaw unhinge itself at the view of his captor. Those gem like eyes widened even more at the words spoken into the silence.

"I wondered how long you were going to fight this attraction off. When you would slip up and allow it to possess you. I dreamed of the moment you would submit, giving up to being dominated," spoke a smooth timbre that echoed all the way to his bones.

Harry closed his eyes in denial. He couldn't have slipped! No one had ever noticed, not in almost four years had anyone had any inclination. For Merlins' sake his own best friends had no clue until recently. Hermione only in the last year, and even then she still wasn't one hundred percent sure till he confirmed it.

Yet the way Malfoy spoke, the way he seemed to indicate with every word that he had always known….

Harry grappled for a moment, trying to force his voice into working.

"How long?" he rasped, "How long have you known?"

Draco smiled.

"Since before you I expect. At least my attraction started about the beginning of fourth year. I was quite furious to find myself yearning after my school rival. I didn't realize it was returned until later though, maybe towards the end of fifth year. By then we all had images to live up too. Didn't we?"

Harry knew the question was rhetorical. He should be ecstatic that Malfoy shared whatever this is. On the other hand, it could be a very cruel trick.

"It's not a trick Harry," Malfoy stated evenly, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that at all. I want you. All of you to myself."

Harry shuddered at that. He couldn't imagine this happening and yet it was. How was this going to work? Was he ready for anything that was to come from this encounter?

'_Yes, yes I am,'_ He decided, _'If anything I get a small taste and that's really all I can ask for, consequences be damned.'_

**Lemon (You were warned!)**

Draco, upon deciding Harry wasn't about to fight him, slowly moved his hands up and down that lithe body. He tilted his head slightly to breathe a soft kiss upon the back of his little lion's neck. The petite raven was already tight against his body. Carefully he shifted to the front, keeping their bodies pressed together.

The silver-eyed teen studied the face below his before bestowing a feather light kiss on pouting lips. Ghosting one, two, three more, before finally firming them against the soft lips below him. Their lips moved together till Draco decided he wanted to taste more. He was already heady from just this chaste kiss. Deliberately he slid his tongue against Harry's bottom lip. Begging to be let in and sample what was inside.

Harry's mind was in a haze. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Everything seemed to narrow upon the body in front of him, the lips that were connected to his own.

He shifted slightly, trying to drag that heat closer to him, wanting to devour it inside him. Something wet lapped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. The shock staggered his mind back to reality slightly. This was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't supposed to be snogging him! Malfoy wasn't supposed to want him back.

The tongue laving at his mouth became more insistent, now pushing slightly at the seam of his lips. Harry let himself be lost in the desire that swept his body.

Instantly, the tongue he had granted access to, swept every corner of his mouth. Finding the sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth, tangling with his own in a new dance. He pulled at the shirt in front of him, wanting to feel skin on skin contact.

It was heady, all consuming decided the Malfoy. He had slept with other people before, and it was good, but this….. this was something else. Trembling fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, that is until they decided it was taking too long and ripped it.

Draco shrugged out of his shirt, not letting it distract him from his conquest. He yanked up the smaller body, forcing Harry to rap his legs around his waist lest he fall to the floor. The Slytherin moved in the direction he thought the bed to be in, using one hand to try and get his lovers shirt off.

Harry pushed himself up, only to grind against the body holding him, soft whimpers escaping his lips each time. He wanted more. The fire burning in his veins flayed at his nerves. Articulation was beyond him at this point, he could only moan and scream. Using his hands to pull, his body to beg for more.

Draco stripped them both of their pants and undergarments. He didn't know if he could wait anymore. This first time would be quick; he didn't have the control to make it slow and sweet. The Slytherin decided that after this, he would truly explore the present if front of him.

The blonde grappled slightly with the bed, looking for the bottle of lube he knew was there. As much as he wanted this, it would not do to damage his lover. Draco grabbed a hold of the bottle in triumph. He worked the top off with one hand, while laving nips and kisses down the body in front of him.

He kissed and nibbled the V of his raven's hips, ignoring the need that pressed for him to touch.

Harry let out a groan. He wanted more, needed more. The lion grabbed hold of the blondes head and tried to force it where his need was greatest. Sadly, to him at least, he was ignored. He felt something wet circling his entrance. A finger flickered there back and forth. A whine escaped his throat.

"Please, please Draco more!"

Draco sped up his movements, hearing that voice beg him—want him. He couldn't wait anymore.

He swallowed Harry in one go to distract him from the fingers that had entered that tight heat. Quickly he prepared him.

Harry screamed.

It felt too good. More pleas fell from his lips, expletives soon followed. Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"Now! Fuck now Draco!"

Said boy simply hummed while Harry was still in his mouth. He slithered up the small body under him. Draco pushed Harry's legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. He thrust, careful not to damage.

It felt so good, so tight that it almost hurt. He pounded into his little lion again and again. Draco angled his hips looking for that one spot.

Harry screamed again.

Draco smiled slightly, he found it.

A tingle began at the bottom of his spine and he knew that he would come soon. He grasped Harry in his hand, teasing him to cum.

Cum he did. Harry felt afire, lost in the abyss.

Draco closed his eyes as he spent himself within the depths of his small lover. He collapsed on top off him, his breathing uneven.

"So," Draco breathed, "So I guess this means we're together?"

Harry huffed a laugh, "Yeah, yeah I guess we are."

They smiled at each other, and then Draco rolled over only to snuggle up to the ravennette.

Harry grinned into the pillow, pushing his spent body closer to the one behind him. Maybe some secrets were good to let out. Especially if they came with this kind of result.


End file.
